Skit: The Second Sannin
by CurtisRAW
Summary: I never finish fics and I have a bunch of started ones on my HD. So here's one. R&R and maybe I'll finish it.


NB:

Kyuugan:- The kyuubi's chakra fused with Naruto's blood cells creating a new kekai genkai. The Kyuugan.

Summonuing Jutsu:- Naruto summons foxes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ans don't seek to make any money from writing this fic.

_**The Second Sannin**_

Chp1: Rebirth

As the original Sannin stood once before, so stood the second Sannin, the three students, one of each of the legendary Sannin. Sakura Haruno student of Tsunade upon the great slug Katsuyu. Naruto Uzumaki student of Jariya the Toad Sage upon the great Chief Toad Gambuntuna. Sasuke Uchiha student of Orochimaru upon the great Snake Manda.

"I see you too have become strong Sakura." said Sasuke eyeing the creature which she had been able to summon.

"I've become a lot more than just strong as you'll soon realise." she answered.

"Sasuke-kun, we don't need to do this, you've already avanged your clan, there's no reason to-" started Naruto.

"Yes there is, power, I must destroy those who Itachi was in league with. I will prove that I am the most powerful shinobi."

Naruto dropped his eyes solemnly. "The Sasuke I knew never cared of such things, he was a never even cared about becoming chuunin. All he wanted was 'to be as strong as I can be.' That was what he said."

"Sasuke, when we first started out, you also said you needed to rebuild your clan, isn't that still important too." Sakura asked.

"Your nostalgia, could get you killed." Sasuke answered, his great serpent rushing forwarg, wraping itself around the great slug.

"Oil Canon." yelled the chief toad, covering Manda's eyes. While Naruto made the seal for his fire jutsu but the great flam never made it to the snake. Sasuke, being a element fire type, as it was in his clan custom to be able to perform fireball jutsu before you were considered a man, sent the flame three fold back at Naruto who cut it in half with his wind chakra blades.

"Ha Ha, nice show naruto. Perhaps you would entertain us some more." jarred Sasuke as Manda squeezed the slug till it popped into a million minature identical copies.

Incomplete

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chp2: Back To The Academy

Sakura woke to the voice of her mother. "Sakura, I said get up, you're going to be late!" she yelled up the stairs. Sakura jumped from her bed and reached for a kunai where she usually kept one while she slept, under her pillow. She looked around her room which was filled with dolls, the vanity with shampoo and conditioner, her table with poems and letters to Sasuke that he would never receive.

She gasped with realisation, this was her old room. "How, when? Naruto, Sasuke." she said as she changed into her old clothes and jumped out the window.

--

Naruto woke up one morning and knew it was going to be a troublesome day. First off, he noticed neither was the smell of ramen permeating his senses nor was his wife beside him. His jumped up and looked aroud the room he was in. It was the same room which he had occupied most his life. The picture of Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and himself after they became genin stood promeniently on his desk and a poster of the fourth Hokage on his wall. There was never much in to see in his old room. But this was the life of loneliness he had left behind, the wracked his mind to remember what happened. Sasuke. With that realisation he pulled on his old orange jump suit and ran in search of his friend-nemesis.

--

Sasuke awoke in a dark dreary room, a room he hadn't been to in years. His head throbbed, he tried to remember the previous events, but all he could remember were the faces of Naruto and Sakura. Something was wrong though, something other than the time apparent time jump he had made, the anger associated with thinking of them did not reach him. Charactersticaaly he rubbed where the curse mark: the heaven seal was to be but could not feel it's focussed chakra radiating beneath his fingers. For the first time in years, Sasuke Uchiha was at peace.

--

Somehow knowing that was where they were suppose to be, they found themselves at the academy. Naruto and Sakura sat next to each other while Sasuke who had recently walked in sat on the far end of the bench. The three sat in silence even after they were called om the same team. Untill the class was empty and only they remain waiting on a characteristically late kakashi.

"Follow me." he said.

Once they reached their destination they sat and listened.

"Ok, let's begin with some introductions." started the Jonin. "Each of you, tell me, what are your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future. I'll go first. My nase is Kakashi Hatake. Dreams for the future? hmm... Well I have lots of hobbies. Now then, you first."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he started slowly, unlike his usual hyperactive self. "I like cup ramen, I dislike waiting for the ramen to cook, hate traitors. My, dream is..., was to become Hokage oneday and have all the villagers acknoledge my existance, but now I'm not so sure it works that way."

'Hmm... solemn. He's grown in an interesting way.' Kakadhi thought. "Next."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like... well, to be as much help as I can. I dislike traitors, otherwise known as scum. My dream is never to dissappoint my friends."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." he started, eyes closed. "I like, nothing particularly. I dislike, what I've become. My dreams for the future..., to stand by my comrades, as they stand by me, to kill, a man. And resurect my clan."

'Interesting.' "Ok, tomorrow, just the four of us. Survival Training. Out of the twenty-seven that passed the exam, only nine will become genin. Five am sharp. Don't be late, eat and you'll puke."

--

Early the next morning. The three genin showed up on time and waiting for Kakashi. No one spoke. Sakura sat, glaring at Sasuke, while he sat against a tree, eyes closed in a meditative state while Naruto lay hand behind his head, watching the sun rise.

"Sasuke, so you're a good guy now?" asked Naruto breaking the silence.

"I meant what I said. I lived once fighting for revenge. Now that I've been given another chance I'll fight for someone precious to me."

"So what's the difference between then and now?"

"Heaven-Seal."

"That's all?" Sakura joined in. "I could've removed it."

"Hmmf." said Sasuke.

"Another thing, someone's bound to find out how good we are. Should we tell Kakashi or the Hokage?"

"No, not yet." replied Sasuke.

"Not yet? Why should we tell them at all? It'll only bring up trouble." asked Sakura.

"They're bound to find out sooner or later."

"When we need to use our power. We will." said Sasuke as if in finality.

"Sure, but I'm not going to let Kakashi or you show me up." added Naruto with a smirk.

"I'm going to tell Kakashi, he's our sensei and he'll find out eventually." said Sakura.

"Fine." answered Sasuke.

"You mean you're not even going to argue?"

"No."

"He's coming." warned Naruto.

"Hi guys." said Kakashi.

Within moments they were hidden in the surrounding trees trying to figure out how to get the bells without getting found out. While a Naruto clone was Trying to fight Kakashi on his own and doing a pityful job.

"A thousand years of pain."

"Waaaaaah!" cried the Naruto clone as he splashed into the water.

Somewhere hidden in the trees was Sukura, Sasuke and Naruto, thinking of a way to prevent Kakashi from finding them out too early.

"I've got a plan." started Sakura. "Let's all used Shadow clones, it'll just take most of our chakra to solidify them so they don't pop on contact."

Sakura and Sasuke gathered a massive amoount of chakra while Naruto watch on. "Shadow Clone Justsu." and they all dispersed knowing that Kakashi would've sense the spike of chakra.

Soon the Sasuke & Sakura clones joined in the fight Naruto was ensuing in.

"So you decided to work together? Perhaps there may not be time enough to read my book."

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" cried Sasuke emiting a giant ball of fire leaving Kakashi wondering how was it a genin could do fire jutsu.

'They've passed.' though Kakashi a he let the bells fall into the flames and readied his stance again.

But Sasuke dashed across took took up both the schorching hot bells and threw one to Sakura who jingled the bell with glee.

"Well it seems you pass. Naruto, I'm sorry back to the academy." said Kakashi.

"Sensei, I'll share my bell with Naruto. If not-" started Sakura.

"We all go back to the academy" finished Sasuke.

A tear rolled down Naruto's face, Sakura and Sasuke may have though he was over doing it but it was no act. He was glad for the chance to have his two friends back again.

--

_**Chp: 4 Journey to the Waves**_

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but as you can see I'm not the brat I used to be, I've grown up. I request a C-ranked mission, and if we don't succeed I won't bother you again." said Naruto all diplomatic-like and shit.

Iruka was wondering were the hell Naruto learn words like request and all. But he was proud none-the-less. His student, past-student, wanted to prove himself. He could see the same pride in the eyes of the Hokage.

Lord Hokage sat and look at the three. The seems well composed, and as well hiiden as the kept their chakra levels he could still sense something beneth the beneth. There was somethong amiss but it wasn't dangerous.

"So be it." said Lord Hokage. "Send in the C-rank guest."

"Fuck is this? They're a bunch of super brats." started the guest as he entered the room. "Especially the shortest-"

"Shut up." said Sasuke. "We're all shinobi and qualified enough for this." Then he turned to the Hokage. "Thank you Lord Hokage."

"So, who are you exactly."

"I'm the expert bridge builder Tazuna of the wave country." he said. "And I expect you to get me back to my country safely so I can complete the bridge connecting us to the mainland."

"I see." said Kakashi as they continued on the trip to the wave country.

Soon they passed a lone puddle in their path from which seemingly unknown to them two shinobi of the mist arose and immediately rapped a chain around Kakashi trapping his arms which then pulled and sliced him to pieces. They then appeared behind Naruto.

"Two down." they said then made to swipe at Naruto who upon contact burst into a puff of smoke. "What?" they said then turned to Tazuna before they got into trouble.

Susuke appeared before them and threw a shuriken and kunai pinning them to the tree. "Being linked by chains limits your movement." he told them.

Then out of nowhere two needles appeared imbedded into their necks.

"So they saved me after all." signed Tazuna.

Naruto walked out of the surrounding bushy area as did Kakashi.

"So, Naruto, what was that?"

"Replacement justu, shadow clone style."

Kakashi then walked up to the two hidden mist shinobi and noticed their eyes flitting about wildly. "Sakura, where did you learn ANBU level paralysis with accupuncture needles?"

"A book in the library." she answered nervously.

"Sasuke," he said then peered deeply into his experienced eyes. Then again, all their eyes have some depth, "good job."

--

"So, Tazuna." started Kakashi as they traveled on a boat through the thick mist towards the wave country. "This mission, is most likely out of our scope. As it's a C-rank mission, we're to protect you from highway robbers and such, not foriegn shinobi."

"Yes, I actually want to talk to you about that. It so happens a powerfeldangerous man is after my life. You've probably heard of him, Gatou, the wealthy shipping magnate."

"Gatou of that Gatou? One of the richest people of the world Gatou." asked Kakashi.

"One and the same, but the secretly sell drug and illegal items. Uses ninja to take over businesses and countries. Very nasty. He took over the country's shipping industry and now controls all business trafic coming in and out of the country, the only thing he has to fear is the completion of my bridge."

"And since you're the bridge builder, you're the obvious target." Sakura concluded.

"If you knew there'd be ninja after why risk your life on a C-rank rather than get a B-rank team or higher?"

"The wave country is poor, even the fuedal lord has little money.

Incomplete

--

"Someone's here?" said Naruto as he threw his kunai. He ran to the tree and grabbed a white rabbit, but the kunai had caught some cloth.

"Naruto you idiot, look at what you did to the poor bunny." scolded Sakura.

Kakashi was busy looking around, he knew it was a replacement jutsu, since Naruto kunai had caught some cloth. "Eveyone get down!"

incomplete

"What the hell do you know about me?!" cried Inari. "I'm different from you, some idiot clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know what a hard life is!"

Naruto's closed eyes twitched. "So it's ok for you to pose as the star of tragey and cry like a bitch. See if being a big baby will help anything." Then he opened his eye which Inari swore flashed red before returning to their usual blue. "Keep on crying sissy!"

"Naruto!" warned Sakura.

The pressure of chakra in the room dropped. Naruto looked around the room and rised to his feet. "I'm going for a walk."

"Kakashi sensei? Are you asleep." asked Sakura tentatively after everyone had gone to bed.

"No, I can't with you and Naruto figiting all the time. What 's the matter, is there something about you and Naruto that I should know about?" he asked.

"Eh?" they asked in unison.

"Or rather, all three of you?" he continued.

"As a matter of fact, there is something I'd like for you to know." said Sasuke as he rose from where he laying and opened his eyes to reveal, the Mangekyou Sharingan.

As the three shinobi reached outside, they prepared for the mission.

"What did you do?" asked Sakura.

"I explained everything to him, he'll awake as the sun rises." explained Sasuke.

"So where are we going again?" asked Naruto.

"The sound village moron."

"Hey, don't abuse the transportation. Just hang on." he said. Sasuke and Sakura both held on to his coat and in a blinding flash of yellow light, Team 7 was gone.

They appeared in a grassy field wiith the Hidden sound village in view.

"So, how are we going to get in." asked Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. "It'll be too risky if we all go. I'll go alone, be back in half an hour." and in a puff of smoke he was gone.

"Sasuke-teme!" cursed Naruto.

"Guess that just leaves the two of us." reasoned Sakura. "So Naruto, how do you think we're going to deal with this wave mission."

"I dunno, we can't hind forever." said Naruto as the two lay on the grass watching the stars. "I was just considering taking the chunnin exams, then the jonin exams and either taking on Konohamaru's team or becoming ANBU."

Sakura looked over at her teammate inquisitively. "What about keeping the timeline as intact as possible."

"Sakura, this time skip, this second chance is just perfect for you isn't it. You entertaining a life of celebacy waiting for a dipshit like Sasuke." started Naruto, making Sakura get up punch him six feet under. But she saw his eyes full of unshead tears. "Where you have a chance at everything u lost. I how have lost everything." he said as tears started to pour down the side of his face.

"Naruto I-"

"My kids, they're gone forever. Sure I can have other kids but it won't be them. My kids are as good as dead, gone forever." she said as he furiously tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. "And my wife, she here but, but when I look into her eyes, there no recognition of the love we shared and all we went through to achieve what we had. When I look into her eyes it's like I'm looking into the eyes of a stranger."

"N-Naruto. I'm, sorry." said Sakura as she held her weeping friend in her arms.

"Oh, and Naruto," she started "I wasn't a celebate, Lee and I was together for sometime, but then I realised that I couldn't return the love he showed me so I saw no point in trailing him on."

Naruto chuckled softly. "You and bushy-brow. He-he-he."

"Oh, and if you tell anyone, especially Sasuke, I'll kill you." she said with a peck on his head.

"Tell me what?" whispered a voice from behind them who now carried a sword(Katana).

"Sasuke!" yelled the two.

The next morning Kakashi woke after his talk with Inari about Naruto the previous night. But the room was empty.

"Good morning." said Kakashi as he entered the kitchen to see Tazuna's daughter making breakfast. "Eh, did you see the kids?"

"Morning Kakashi-san, they're outside exercising it seems."

"Hmm?" said Kakashi as he looked outside to see Sakura running laps, Sasuke training with a katana while Naruto sat with his hands in a seal, meditating most likely. He went outside to greet the kids. "Morning"

"Morining-pant-pant sensei." panted Sakura as he ran past him.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke.

"Nice sword Sasuke" complimented the Jonin.

"Hn."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Up my ass." replied Sasuke in an iritated voice.

"Oooook." he said, that was certainly uncalled for.

"What's Naruto doing may I ask." he iquired to Sakura who tripped with a thump to the ground.

"Meditating, pant-said-don't-pant-disturb-pant-till-pant-done." she pant, the clothes were stuck to her body, obvious she had been at it for hours.

"Breakfast is ready!" shouted a feminine voice from the house.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and walked inside while Sakura pulled herself up from the ground to follow. Kakashi started to walk towards Naruto to alert him about breakfast.

"Sensei!"

"What?"

"Don't touch."

"Surely he want-"

"If you touch him, it'll be the end of this entire area.

"Seriously, Naruto isn't capable of-"

"He having a problem with his tenant."

"What."

"His furry little problem."

'Pubic hair.' though Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"His foxy little problem." when she saw his eye widen she decide to push a little futher. "All nine of them."

"How do you-"

"Sasuke knows too. We'll talked when he's done."

Within Naruto...

"What are you doing human?" asked an angered fox behind a cage.

On the opposite side of the room Naruto sat with scrolls before him, making hand seals and writing.

"Answer me!"

"I'm busy, shut up fox."

"How dare you."

"How dare YOU. You're in my body. You're I call the shot around here."

The fox chuckled. "You've got spunk boy. First time before me and speak with such authority. I don't know what you're doing here but I do know something is amiss. As far as I know, humans does grow at such a fast rate. Yet I find you here, a full grown adult."

"Freaky, ain't it."

incomplete

In the forest the the four shinobi sat on the grass. Kakashi was patiently waiting for some answers.

"Well guys, I'm dying to hear your story." he started.

"Sensei, just look into Sasuke's eyes for the truth."

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes causing Kakashi to gasp and look away, however, it was too late. "Within this world of Tsykuyomi..." started Sasuke, "space... time... everything is under my control."

The four appear in an endless space of red and black. Nothing as far as the eye could see. And before him sat not three children but adults, obviously older versions to his students.

"Ok, what's going on here." asked Kakashi calmly.

"Relax sensei." said Sakura. "We're the same people, only older."

"We're The Legenary Three actually." added Naruto.

"What are you talking about? The Legenary Three are-"

"Also known as The Second Sannin." said Sasuke.

"We're from the future. We don't know how we came back here but here we are." Sakura explained. "Each of us were trained by one of the Sannin. Naruto by Jariya. Sasuke by Orochimau and I by Tsunade."

"Orochimaru? But he's a missing-nin... unless-"

"I too am- was a missing-nin. I followed Orochimaru for power." said Sasuke.

"How do I know what you're saying is true?" asked Kakashi

"Do you expect a child to achieve eyes such as these?" backfired Sasuke.

"Only one person can contain the fox sensei." said Naruto.

"I'm at a loss for words. Just how strong are you?"

"Sensei, we're legendary, we're the Sannin. That should give you an idea."

"Yea, so can you share-"

Before Kakashi could finish his sentence the world spiraled out of existance. He opened his eyes to see Sakura over an unconcious Sasuke. Her hand glowed green, a medical jutsu.

"We're more powerful than our bodies. Our bodies still need to adjust to our power. That's why We were training on our sstamina." answer Sakura

httpgroups.NarutoMangaReturnsrvolume5.msnwactionShowPhoto&PhotoID30913


End file.
